


Challenge

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: An evening with two hot males turns into an adventurous night.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/gifts).



> So this lovely work is for the lovely Axeman!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Tonight was one of those nights with your good friends – Connor and Jacob. You three were quite close and it was nice for you to have them in your life because they were always there for you, and you were always there for them.

Tonight you all three gathered at Jacob’s place for your usual Friday nights. You would usually watch films, have some fun. Lately, it’s been more and more tougher for you all to meet up and have some alone time like in back old, good days. 

Work has been a huge bitch for you, boss wasn’t going easily on you either but at least the pay was good, so it made you a bit happier.

It is always worth it, you always say to yourself during your work hours.

The boys haven’t been free, either. 

Connor’s job in the local library wasn’t pleasant lately, too. He was the only worker there who knew more than a few foreign languages, one of the biggest advantages why he got this job in the first place, including native language, too. Workers and even his boss started to give him books to translate in various languages. At first, the native guy didn’t mind it (well, that’s what he said to you and Jacob), but after a few weeks of the intense schedule and intense staring down at the books and dictionaries on the side, made him pissed. But, you knew he secretly enjoyed it because Connor was always the sucker for more education.

And then there’s Jacob. One of the few popular trainers in the town in the town’s biggest gym. The guy worked few times per week, had a body made of muscles, but you liked to call them – steel, because whenever you hit him – nothing happens. Plus, Jacob manages to be a personal trainer to a bunch of people and still manages at the same time to help his sister Evie and her husband Henry with their newly business – bar.

Sometimes you went to the gym when you were bored and had some free time. If Jacob was working, you would talk to his co – workers, who were very friendly and lovely people, and you were very happy to be able to call them your friends. But of course, as a grown up woman you had hormones. Being close friends with two sexy, gorgeously looking guys is not easy on you, nor on your hormones who always drive you crazy when those two are around.

Sometimes you went to the gym just to look at Jacob working out, sometimes Connor would be in the gym and you could watch them both. What made you really hot was when they would take their shirts off and would show their glistening chests.

You weren’t a member of a gym and weren’t planning to become one. You weren’t like those girls in the gym, who would have work out for few hours, before they would drop to their knees and would go home afterwards. You weren’t exactly the type of skinny, yes, you had curves in the right places. The first few times you went to visit Jacob, or both them, you were very uncomfortable. Women would give you dirty looks, some would even say nasty comments about your figure, but you learned over the years to just brush them off and not care about it. Especially all the dirty looks would be given to you when Jacob and Connor would come to you and start talking to you, laughing, smiling down at you, and give you some teddy bears hugs.

But as time went, you learned to just ignore all the dirty looks and focus on two handsome guys, who always gave quite a show.

It was no mystery that you guys were close, sharing secrets, but what a lot of people first see, or feel, is this huge sexual tension between you guys. At first, when one your mutual friend said that out loud, you just guys laughed about it and even made some jokes, no one took it seriously. But lately you started to agree with everyone. You noticed that the atmosphere would shift to more sexual when you all would be in the same room, close to each other. It’s no wonder that there would be some kind of sexual tension, especially from your side.

When you guys started your friendship, you felt insecure, but at the same time you felt lucky to have them in your life. You never imagined to have someone like them. You were always insecure about your body, since people used to make nasty jokes about you, but these guys.. They were different. They made you love yourself more and frankly, they made it very clear that they love more curvy girls, than the skinny ones.

Let’s just say, you were on cloud nine that night.

You quickly came back from your thoughts, and concentrated on listening Connor’s story.

‘I cannot believe my boss wants me to translate another book for next week! I haven’t even finished this one, yet, and he just marched into my office and put the huge book in front of me and just walked out!’ Connor rushed the words angrily from his mouth.

‘Then don’t do it, mate. Just tell him that you can’t translate two books at the same time.’ Jacob rolled his eyes.

‘You don’t think I’ve tried?! The guy doesn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer!’

Before Jacob could make a bitch comeback, you interfered.

‘What language is it this book?’

‘French. The old French language, that is very hard to translate! I don’t even have a dictionary with the old French language words! And the book itself is over few hundred pages.’ He furrowed his brows and bit his lip.

God, that made you whimper inside your head and you could only manage a quick thank you to God, and clenched your legs a bit. None of the guys seemed to notice your move and you let out a breath.

‘Then, just put the book on the side and concentrate on the one that you are working with right now. Later, you can try to find the dictionary. That’s the least I can suggest for you to do. And if your boss will be mad, tell him that you can’t work without the dictionary and he better find it, if he wants for you to translate the book.’

‘I go with her on this one.’ Jacob winked at me. ‘Can’t really help you with your situation, since we don’t exactly do this type of work.’

‘Because your work requires advice. You just do sports and try to motivate people.’ I snickered with Connor.

‘Oi, shut up, you two, dimbwits!’

You chuckled at his response and took another chip in your mouth. Jacob stretched a bit and put one of his hands on top of the couch, making his hand land on your shoulder. He softly griped your shoulder and pushed you in his side. He grinned at you and you smiled back at him. Connor stretched his legs and they ended up on yours. You shook them off and intertwined your both legs. You all signed together.

‘So, what movie should we watch tonight?’ You broke the silence.

‘Hmm… Maybe a comedy?’ Connor suggested.

‘Nope. Not happening. I vote for action!’

‘You just want to watch action film because people are fit there..’ You rolled your eyes.

‘Not only. Sometimes some actors give me more motivation to work out.’

‘I still don’t understand why you guys go almost every day to the gym and work out for hours.’

‘Because we want it?’ The answer out of Connor’s mouth came more like a question. ‘At first, it’s a struggle, but when you really get into it, it’s just happens. It’s like a hobby that we do in the free time.’

‘Yeah, whatever, Mr. Hard-Rock-Chest.’

Jacob snorted and almost spit his beer out of his mouth. He muttered something underneath his breath that you didn’t understand anything about their passion for sports and just flicked your nose.

Let’s just say, you didn’t exactly like what this movement made you feel.

Stupid butterflies and hormones, you muttered.

You got up and bent down near the TV to pick up the action movie, that you have not yet seen, when you heard someone taking a harsh breath through their nose. You decided to not make a comment about it or turn your head to see who was it.

‘Now that’s a nice view, love.’ You heard the british man purr.

You only rolled your eyes and muttered a low ‘asshole.’.

‘You should help me pick a movie rather when commenting about my ass.’

‘I would rather stare at your ass. All day long and even night if I could.’ Connor exhaled a loud breath afterwards.

‘I have to agree with him on this one.’ Jacob had a naughty glint in his eyes.

‘Oh my God, you guys! Stop it, you horny dogs!’

‘We’re not do—‘

‘Just help me to pick a damn movie!’ You interrupted the native guy before he got a chance to finish that sentence.

Connor looked like he wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth – no words came out. He just looked like a fish who was trying to get as much oxygen as it can. He muttered a low ‘fine’ and dropped down next to you and started to go through all the DVD’s that you haven’t watched, yet, from the action genre.

‘Well, that’s a nice view, too.’ You both looked at the chilled Jacob Frye.

You let your head fall back and letting a long sign out of your mouth, while asking God why did he had to make Jacob so fucking horny.

‘Jesus, are ever not horny?’ Connor said your thoughts out loud.

‘Let me think… No.’ You and Connor glared at him. ‘Can you really blame me? I mean, just looking at you love, gets me—‘

‘What is the matter with you tonight? Why so horny all of the sudden?’

‘Well, let’s see… Maybe I’m very horny tonight, because tonight I feel like fucking you. Maybe I want to have sex with you. And not just tonight. You always make me and Connor lose our minds and we always are horny for you, but you just never saw that, did you, now?’

‘W-What?...’ You croaked.

Connor was tense beside you, trying to take steady breaths, while Jacob looked down at you with a lazy smile on his face. Of course, your eyes didn’t let slip the fact that there was a very noticeable bulge in his sweatpants that made you very, very hot. You turned your head to the side and met Connor’s eyes. His cheeks were flushed a bit. You let your gaze down and your breath stopped in your throat when you saw the bulge in his pants. 

Your eyes back and front between the two guys.

There are two of them, you whimpered in your head.

You started to panic a bit, when you saw Jacob slowly putting his unfinished beer and slowly crawled to your other side.

Both men were breathing heavily to your face, each of them making you clench your thighs, praying that they wouldn’t see it.

‘We won’t force you to do anything that you don’t want to.’ Jacob whispered.

You slowly swallowed the lump that appeared out of nowhere in your throat and finally found the strength to formulate your question.

‘Why me? Why all of the sudden such an affection?’ You never thought that they would see you more than their close friends, let alone see you having sex with them.

You felt a warm palm on your lower back and instantly knew it was Connor’s. He brushed some of the hair away from your face and let his fingertips graze your cheek before dropping his hand.

‘You see, lately we’ve been trying to subtly hint you how we feel towards you, but of course you were way too caught up in your little la la land to notice it.’  
‘Lately? We haven’t even hang out lately.’ You raised your eyebrows and the corner of your lips quirked upwards.

‘You silly girl, I think whenever we start talking about something more intimate we always try to hint for you how we feel towards you. Are you really that blind?’ Jacob rolled his eyes.

You felt a bit of blush creeping on your face, but you were still a bit confused. How come you never noticed their hints? You always listened to them, always had your eyes on them…

‘I have no idea how I never caught on your hints or how come I never noticed them… But tell me, what kind hints you were guys giving me?’ You turned to Connor.

Connor wasn’t exactly the guy to talk about sex freely or just talk about dirty stuff. He wasn’t like Jacob. But you did hear from some girls that Connor was quite the beast in the bed.

You always wanted to know if it’s true. And maybe tonight is your lucky night to finally get together with the two guys sitting on each side of you, who have been haunting your dreams for quite a while now.

But you had some doubts in your head. Afraid that they won’t be satisfied with you. Afraid that when they’ll see you, without clothes, they will change their mind or make some rude comments.

Guys tended to do that and it always hurt your feelings, even though you supressed your emotions inside you and never gave the satisfaction of seeing you hurt or crying.  
‘Don’t doubt yourself, love.’ Jacob whispered.

Your body was screaming for their attention, to feel their hands roaming over your body and touching you in intimate places, but something inside your head stopped you again. You weren’t sure what was it, but you wanted to test them somehow, you wanted to see how much do they really want you.

‘And how.. And how do I know that I will be surely satisfied afterwards, boys? How can you make sure that you will pleasure every single inch of my body and in the end, I will be happy, satisfied and will come back craving for more?’ You smirked a bit, seeing how both men clenched their jaws.

You took it as a sign, that these two – they were used to women’s attention and not being questioned about their talents and skills in bed.

Before you got the chance to ask any more questions, you were turned and pressed to Jacob’s chest and were facing Connor.

Connor leaned closer to your face and took your chin between his calloused fingers. Your heart was beating loudly in your chest and you thought it will jump out of your chest in any second. Butterflies erupted in your stomach after feeling both men gripping you where they could.

Whenever they touched, your skin was left burning, yearning for more of their touch.

‘Are you doubting us in bed?’ Jacob lowly growled in your ear.

You swallowed and let your eyes close for a few seconds, saving the feeling of being in his embrace. When you opened, you maintained the eye contact with the Native guy and slowly licked your lips. Connor released a low growl and it instantly went to your core.

‘No, but I’m asking if you can really satisfy me in bed.’

Connor’s thumb went to your lower lip, nipping it a little and then let go, but not before you licked his thumb with the tip of your tongue.

‘Naughty thing, aren’t you?’ Came a response from behind you.

‘I think we will satisfy you in bed, baby girl.’ Your breath hitched at Connor’s nickname for you. ‘I think me and Jacob will take it as a challenge, to see if we can really satisfy you and have you coming or perhaps, crawling, back to us and beg for more. What do you think about a little challenge, mate?’ Connor’s gaze shifted to the man behind you.

‘I think.. It’s a wonderful idea. I think our little friend here will be more than happy at the end of our fun.’ He gently nipped at your earlobe.

You let a small moan come out of your mouth. You felt Jacob rearrange your position and now your ass was perfectly pressed against his erection. You bit on your lip and grinded against his clothed cock, smiling when you heard Jacob moaning in your ear.

Connor gripped your chin and pressed his lips against yours gently. The kiss was gentle, making more butterflies erupt in your stomach. Connor’s lips were soft, warm and they melt against yours. Soon, the kiss turned to a more heated make out session, his tongue entering your mouth, exploring it. Your tongues battled for dominance and for some time you were in control, but soon it slipped away when you felt two hands on your breasts, gripping them, squeezing them, making you moan in Connor’s mouth and letting him win.  
You were the first to break the kiss, feeling a bit hazy from the lack of oxygen and from having both men touching you and making you more hot with each passing second.

‘Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?’ Connor whispered against your lips.

You nodded and let him pull you up. Soon, you were wrapped in two pairs of arms, lips everywhere on your hot skin, your hands roaming these two wonderful bodies. You all three clumsily started to make your way towards the bedroom, while on your way there, you bumped into the walls, Jacob managed to knock a vase off, while he was busy taking your blouse off. You clumsily unbuckled Connor’s pants. While the guys were busy taking their pants off, you busied yourself while taking their shirts off and when you were done with that, you quickly pulled your pants off, too.

When you finally got to the bedroom, all three of you were left only in your underwear. You were breathing hard, not quite believing that this is really happening and you will actually have sex with these two hot beasts.

Dreams do come true, you said to yourself. 

Jacob had broad shoulders, his biceps were bigger than you saw them last time. He had some chest hair, that travelled down to his groin, that was at the very moment covered in his black boxers. You could see muscles bulging in his lower upper body, so much training did pay off. His thighs were muscled, too. All in   
all, he was a fine sight for your eyes.

And then there was Connor Kenway. You never understood what could possibly run in the Kenway family. Connor was with broad shoulders just like Jacob, but he didn’t have any chest hair and his upper body was super smooth, compared to the other man standing on his side. Connor had more muscles than Jacob. Not  
too much of them, but every single muscle of his was in a right place.

Both men were quite a sight when you put them together. Different, yet, at the same time so alike.

You silently watched them, thinking what will their next move will be. Surely, they will tease you. Both of them were tease when it came to something exciting, but never knew you will be in this kind of position.

Your hair was sprawled on the bedsheets, your cheeks red from the intense kissing with both men, the atmosphere in the room was intense, you could cut the tension with the knife, but at the same time there was a lot sexual tension in it, too.

You could feel your arousal in your panties. You blushed feeling your wetness dripping down your thighs, despise the position you find yourself in. Your breathing was laboured, throat tight like never before, making it harder for you to breath. Your heart was thumping loudly and you could have sworn that the men in front of you could hear it. You licked your suddenly dry lips and bit down on your bottom lip later.

Both men were silent, their gazes focused on you. When you licked your lips and bit your bottom one, they both, simultaneously, snarled, their gorgeous faces transforming into more heated facial expressions.

The breath got stuck in your throat after seeing both guys looking at you like wild animals. Then you realised, that you made a good choice and hopefully, you will be able to walk afterwards.

You could see the wilderness in their eyes, the lust that they both shared, those heated gazes were given to you.

Only you. You smiled softly at them.

‘How do you want to start our fun, baby girl?’ Connor managed to finally snap out of his trance and rasped out.

Oh boy, you never would have imagined how deep his voice is when he becomes aroused.

‘Surprise me.’ You whispered in the silent room.

Jacob and Connor shared a long look and both nodded at each other. You pulled yourself on your elbows, making yourself more comfortable, looking at them confusingly and trying to see from their movements what you have in store.

Both of them started to slowly walk towards you, before they finally stopped in front of you. Jacob motioned for you to take off your bra, you started to blush more when you released they will finally see more of your body.

‘Take your time, we won’t pressure you.’ Connor’s facial expression softened, so did Jacob’s.

You slowly sat up and reached with your shaky hands behind your back. You hesitated when your fingertips grasped the edge of the bra, but scolded yourself and unclipped the bra. You slowly let it fall down your arms, taking it off completely and throwing it on the floor.

You shifted your eyes upwards, being greeted with two handsome faces.

Two pairs of arms were fixed on your now exposed chest, harsh puffs of air leaving their mouths. Connor smiled softly at you, while Jacob, being his usual Jacob, lowly whistled and wiggled his eyebrows.

You shook your head and smiled softly at the silly British man.

You felt a pair of hands on your own and turned to face Connor. He gently tugged you and you stood up as fast as you could.

Jacob quickly pressed his hot body against the side of yours, while Connor took the other side and pressed his body there. You turned and kissed Jacob, both of you lowly moaning at finally being able to touch each other without any cloth being in the way.

Connor without any hesitation, or objection, moved to your neck, kissing and licking it, while leaving huge love bites all over it, marking you as his and leaving reminders of this night for a while.

You put one of your hands on Jacob’s neck, encircling it and pressing your lips against his harder, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Jacob didn’t hesitate and opened his mouth and soon your tongues were battling, having a fight, while both of you were moaning. You gripped his soft hair and felt his cock stir, where he was pressed tightly against your side.

Connor was gripping your side, while his other hand went to your chest, gipping one of your breasts in his strong hands, playing with your nipple, making you cry out in the kiss. Your other hand went to Connor’s hair, tightly gripping it, making the Native man moan lowly and pinch your nipple harder. You hissed at the small pain, but dismissed it quickly, soon finding huge amount of pleasure from it. Connor continued to pinch your nipple, while his lips were covering more of your skin in love bites. Soon, he switched to the other nipple, performing the same scheme he did to the previous one, leaving you shivering and moaning loudly in Jacob’s mouth.

The oxygen was becoming more and more of a bigger problem. While you enormously were enjoying the heated kisses from the hungry Jacob and Connor’s assault on your neck and chest, your head was starting to spin, breathing was becoming more and more harder of a task than before. But you didn’t want to stop this pleasure that was leaving you shivering in both of theirs arms.

When you thought that you will faint of the lack of the oxygen, Jacob broke the kiss.

His hair was dishevelled, lips pink and swollen, even pouting slightly, from the bruised kisses you exchanged, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy, full of lust. You licked your lips at the view in front of you, but quickly closed your eyes and moaned loudly and you felt Connor licking a long trail from the bottom of your neck to your ear, leaving a hot, wet trail and then groaning in your ear, when he grinded his clothed cock against your hip.

‘Fuck, you look so fuckable right now, baby.’ Jacob rasped out.

His arms quickly encircled your waist, turning you 90 degrees and flushed your body to his, moving your hair to the side. He landed his lips on your neck, licking at the marks Connor left, while leaving his own where the skin was clear without any love bites. You let your head fall back on his shoulder, letting a whimper leave your mouth. When Jacob bit on your shoulder, you gasped and pressed your butt against his crotch, making his cock more permanent, while starting to grind against your backside.

Your little grinding session didn’t last long, when you felt a second body being pressed against yours and a hand roughly grabbing you by the hair, making you squeal. But the squeal was long lost, when Connor put his mouth over yours, putting his tongue in your mouth. You put both of your arms around his neck and pressed him harder against your body. Connor’s hands were splayed on your waist, over Jacob’s, whose hands were tightly pressed on your hips, making you stay in the same position and not moving an inch.

You gasped into the kiss, biting Connor’s lip in the process, making him growl like an animal, when you felt both of the men start to grind their cocks against your body.

You quickly broke the kiss, taking a deep breath and quickly muttering an apology for biting Connor on the lip, while starting to grind against the two bodies.

Connor dismissed your apology and pressed a lingering kiss to your lips, leaving you once again breathless, grinding harder against your front.

Your skin was getting hotter and hotter it was way hotter than it was previously. Both of them were moving in sync, making you a shivering and a whimpering mess. Your bodies were starting to get a rhythm, moving in sync.

Your pussy was hot, clit screaming for attention, wetness flowing down your thighs more and it only made you squeeze your thighs tighter.

You nuzzled your face against Connor’s hot skin and whimpered again, when Jacob sharply thrusted against you and it followed a sharp thrust from Connor. Both men were dominating you, but you didn’t even think about complaining. Hell, you could stay like this forever.

But you started to grow hotter, felling more and more aroused by their movements, wanting more. You wanted their intimate touch.

‘Please.’ You whimpered out.

‘What do you want, love?’ They both stopped and Jacob brushed some hair from your face.

‘Please, touch me. Do anything, but please, just touch me!’ God, you sounded so desperate, but you could care less, if it only meant for finally getting more of them.

You felt Connor humming to himself, vibrations going through his chest, making you shiver.

‘Take of your underwear.’ Came a demand from the usually quiet man.

You decided not to make a comment about his new personality, that is new to you, and quickly started to get rid of your underwear, that was damp with your wetness and clamped to your soaked pussy. Jacob and Connor stepped a bit to the side, taking their boxers off with you.

When you finally got rid of your underwear, you stood up and let your eyes wander down to their cocks. Your pulse quickened and you stopped breathing.

Naked, both of them were a glorious sight. You didn’t know who to thank, but you were a lucky girl.

They both were thick and hard, their cocks standing proudly. The heads of their cocks were red, it looked painful, some of the precum was dripping down, the veins on their cocks stood out.

You licked your lips and looked up at them. You all shared a few glances, when finally, Connor decided to take the matter into his hands.

‘I will lay on the bed and you, baby girl,’ he darkly whispered the nickname. ‘Will straddle my face, while my lovely companion here, Jacob, will stand on the side and you suck his cock like good girl you are. Understood?’ His eyes were fixated on you the whole time, his attention was always on you, even when Jacob moaned at the thought of his cock in your mouth.

‘Yes.’ You hotly whispered, ready to finally begin your fun with these two.

Jacob eagerly move to the side of the bed and stood, waiting for Connor to make himself more comfortable on the bed, while you quickly straddle his waist. When Connor stopped moving, finally making himself comfortable, you shakily raised your thighs and moved over his handsome face. You drew out a shaky breath when you felt his hot breath rolling over your moist pussy lips. 

You were dripping wet and you could only imagine what a sight you were for a hungry man beneath your body.

Connor’s warm hands wondered around your thighs, finally settling near your bottom, groaning lowly and making you whimper.

‘Fuck, that’s hot.’ Came Jacob’s throaty comment.

You forgot about Jacob, forgot that he was in the same room and stood in front of you, his hard dick directly in front of your face, making you squirm in the strong hold that Connor had on you.

You cried out when you felt a quick lap of Connor’s tongue over your quivering pussy, one of your hands went directly to his hair and gripped hard enough to draw another low groan from his full lips. The other hand of yours raised in the air and gripped Jacob’s rock hard cock. The man hissed loudly, making you lick your lips. The sound left you quivering more and it took all the power you had not to sit on the other’s man face and just grind it, and to get at least a quick release.

Connor wasn’t doing anything anymore, just letting his breath roll over your pussy, waiting for you to finally please Jacob. You knew you had no other choice, since you all three were quite… ready. No, scratch that. More than ready. The word ready wouldn’t even describe the condition you were all in.

You let your eyes to look upwards, silently watching Jacob’s face. His heated gaze left you breathless, shivers running down your spine, making you feel giddy inside. You let your lips part and you inched your face closer to the throbbing head of his cock. 

The room became silent. You could have heard the pin dropping down on the floor, if someone actually would have dropped it.

You slowly let your tongue slide a bit on the head of Jacob’s cock, making the man above you shiver and grunt in pleasure. You happily lapped the precum from the tip with your tongue, moaning slightly. You felt another wave of shivers running down your spine when you felt Connor’s mouth coming closer to your pussy, but never making a direct contact with your clit.

Connor let his lips leave wet, open mouthed, hot kisses around your inner thighs, near your groin. You knew he was teasing you, he wanted for you to beg, to be a good girl.

You opened your mouth a bit more and let the tip of Jacob’s cock slide in your warm mouth. The British man let out a broken moan out, whispering some encouraging words for you.

‘Shit, love, don’t tease me.’

You smirked and sucked a bit harder on the sensitive head, letting your teeth graze it slightly. The pleasure that you were giving to Jacob only made your prouder more and more with each second. You were happy that you could make him lose his mind so quickly, without even going further.

But your moment of proudness didn’t last long when you felt Connor’s tongue slowly licking your pussy. You yelped and let the cock slip out of your mouth from the surprise. 

You’d threw your head back, crying from the wonderful sensations that the man beneath you was making you feel, gripping his dark, brown hair and making him groan in your pussy.

‘Don’t forget me, love.’ Came a throaty comment from beside you.

You blushed and without any hesitation took all of Jacob’s cock in your mouth. Jacob’s hands went straight to your hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail.

‘FUCK!’ The shout went straight to your core, making you whimper when Connor’s mouth enclosed on the sensitive bud.

You relaxed your jaw, letting him fuck your mouth. Jacob’s thrusts were rougher, not to the point where it could hurt. You happily hummed around his dick, letting your tongue slide underneath it and then sucking at the tip, when he took all of his cock out of your mouth and was ready to thrust again.

‘Jesus, you’re going to kill me, baby.’

You let one of your fall in a quick wink, making the man chuckle darkly. He quickly thrusted in your mouth, you moaning around it.

You weren’t aware of your grinding against the other’s man face before you felt a sharp slap delivered on your ass. You moaned more, making Jacob moan, too.

Connor’s hands were on your ass now, gripping your butt cheeks, slapping them, leaving red marks of his hands, marking you. His lips were on your clit, sucking it like a greedy man who was starving for days, while his tongue was fucking you, touching every single place that left your toes curled.

Both men were giving you enormous pleasure. The sounds that you all were making, only made you approach your orgasm quicker.

You pulled Jacob’s cock out of your mouth, putting your hand on it and moving it in time with his thrusts. You took a quick, deep breath and looked down, to see Connor eating you out with his eyes closed. As if he sensed that you were looking at him, he hummed around your clit and opened his eyes.

You cried out loudly, squeezing Jacob’s length in your hand, making the other man hiss.

‘I’m gonna cum soon!’ You managed to yell out.

‘Not before you make Jacob.’ Connor gave a hard look.

You quickly went back to your previous task, putting Jacob’s cock in your mouth, and letting your free hand to play with his balls.

You rolled them in your hands, squeezing them.

‘Won’t last long..’

You started to suck harder on the tip, letting your other hand do it’s magic with his balls, making the man grunt and thrust harder in your mouth.

Jacob’s thighs started to shake and you took it as a signal that he’s going to come, soon. You looked up at standing Jacob, catching his gaze and never breaking your eye contact, all the while you were sucking him off. You felt your orgasm coming closer, praying that Jacob’s is much closer than yours.

The eye contact did it trick. The man came grunting, groaning and gripping your hair tighter, making you whimper. You swallowed everything, later happily lapping all of his juices and cleaning him.

Jacob wore a lazy smile on his face, his eyes were half closed, cheeks with a tainted blush. He bent and have a warm kiss with a small ‘thank you’. He then started to play with your breasts.

You looked down at Connor with pleading eyes, silently begging for a release. Instead, you felt two fingers thrusting in you roughly, making you cry out and grip his hair now with two hands.

Connor didn’t stop there, he started to roughly finger fuck you and sucking on your mouth, watching your reaction to his touch.

You were on the brink of your orgasm and your hips were bucking against his face and fingers, whimpering your pleas to both of them.

Jacob’s touch was just getting you much closer and let your head fall back on his shoulder, turning your head and giving him a kiss. The kiss was messy, but rough. You bit on his lip, making him growl and you to smirk.

‘Come.’ You barely heard Connor’s demanding voice.

You broke the kiss with Jacob, and arched your back, closing your eyes and opening your mouth to silent scream. You saw black spots, pleasure and shivers running down your body. You felt Jacob’s arms gripping your waist, your bodies flushed together. Connor didn’t stop and continued to lap all the juices, his hot gaze making you whimper.

When you came back from your release, you let your hips go lower, to his chest. You leaned down and kissed Connor on the lips, tasting yourself on them. When you broke the kiss and leaned against the chest of Jacob’s, you smiled softly.

‘So, any comments?’ Jacob nibbled on your earlobe.

‘Mmm.. So far, so good. What else do you have in store?’

‘Maybe we should fuck you now, and later, Jacob can get a taste of you.’

You took your bottom lip between your teeth, slowly grinding between two hot bodies.

‘I’ll take that she tastes good.’

‘Delicious.’ Connor licked his lips and gripped your hips tighter.

You and Jacob moaned simultaneously.

‘Why don’t I get a bit of taste now, love, while you go and be a good girl for Connor. How does that sound?’

‘Wonderful.’

Jacob stood up, while quickly crawled down Connor’s body, coming face to face with his hard cock. You licked your lips, ready to devour it and give him the same pleasure that he gave you. You looked behind yourself, finding Jacob kneeling on the floor and giving you a wicked grin.

Jacob put his hands on your feet, dragging them into different sides, parting your legs and giving him a good view of your glistening groin. The man licked his lips and focused his eyes on your sex.

You quickly diverted your eyes from Jacob to Connor and smiled wickedly at him. You took his hard member in your hand and slowly stroked it, watching intently for the reactions. Connor closed his eyes, mouth parting and a low moan slowly rolling from his tongue, hands gripping bedsheets tightly, knuckles turning white.

You stroked a bit faster, keep your eyes on him when you felt Jacob spreading your butt cheeks and diving in your pussy, licking all the spots, and leaving you breathless at once.

You decided it’s better not to tease the Native man and quickly took all of his cock in your mouth, slightly grazing the stiff member with your teeth. You moaned around cock in your mouth, when Jacob thrusted one finger in your quivering groin.

Connor’s hands flew from their tight grips on the bedsheets and tangled in your already messy hair, bobbing your head a bit. You pulled his cock out of your mouth, licking from the bottom to the top and giving the tip a quick kiss. You went to his balls, whilst stroking his member. You kissed around his balls, playing with them. Connor’s hips were raising slightly from the bed, thrusting in your hand, lowly groaning at the pleasure.

You stopped playing with his balls and quickly took him back in your mouth, relaxing your jaw and letting Connor thrust in your mouth.

‘Fuck!’ His deep moan went straight to your core, leaving tingly sensations and making you moan.

Jacob in between your legs was making you crazy, his hot tongue sucking on your clit and fingering you with his finger. You could hear your juices being slurped and the sound made you blush once again, but that didn’t stop you from sucking Connor off.

From the way he was raising his hips, his grunts and moans, you knew he would come soon. The guy had to wait for his turn and you were more than happy to give him his very well deserved release, after he gave you a wonderful treatment for your pussy.

You felt Jacob’s second digit against your pussy and you squirmed in his grasp, wiggling your hips and grinding your hips harder against his face. You cried out around Connor’s cock, when Jacob’s second finger entered you.  
‘Going to come, soon!’ Connor rasped out.

When Jacob heard his words, he started to fuck you with his fingers fast and hard, his tongue sucking hard on your clit.

Shivers were running down your spine, your skin was hot and sweaty. You focused more on the tip of Connor’s dick and started to suck harder, making the man beneath you shake and tense, his muscles bulging. You felt your orgasm coming closer, making you a bit dizzy.

A few more thrusts of Jacob’s fingers and his lips sucking on your clit, made you cum for a second time of that night. You came loudly, your screams of pleasure being stuck in your mouth, but the vibrations of those screams made Connor shot his load in your mouth. You happily took it all.

When you were done cleaning him, you let his member fall out of your mouth, you wincing a bit when Jacob gave your pussy a few more licks before he backed down. 

You licked your swollen lips, slowly raising on your knees. You looked at both men, seeing them in a similar state like you.

‘What now?’

Connor motioned for you with his finger in ‘come here’ motion. You followed his request and happily straddled his lean torso, both of your legs on his sides, trapping him underneath you.

‘Now we will fuck you.’ You whimpered at his words.

You felt the bed dip behind you and soon two warm hands were on your breasts, playing with them and tugging on your nipples. You rolled your head on Jacob’s shoulder, gently rocking on Connor’s already hard cock, softly gasping.

‘Jacob, you first.’

‘My pleasure.’ He purred in your ear.

You both shared a quick kiss and he laid you down on Connor’s warm chest, him happily putting his warm, big hands on your waist, keeping you secured in one place.

You felt Jacob’s hands on your hips, his cock rubbing between your butt cheeks.

‘Please, don’t tease.’ Your voice was hoarse, you thought it would break in the middle of your sentence.

You felt the tip of Jacob’s cock against your opening, Jacob bumping the head against your clit, making you more frustrated. You looked down at Connor, who has been watching you this entire time, smiling at him.

Jacob pushed his dick in, stretching you wonderfully, making you close your eyes of pure bliss, mouth wide open in a silent scream. Jacob groaned when he was fully inside you, stopping for a few moments and letting you adjust to the size. You savoured the amazing feeling, being wonderfully stretched and feeling so full.  
Connor’s lips were soon on your neck, when Jacob started to slowly move, your body moving against his, making a nice rhythm and a friction. Your eyes fluttered open from both men’s touch.

Jacob was picking his pace a bit, while Connor was tracing his lips along your neck, then up to your jaw and then to your lips, leaving you breathless over and over.

Your upper body was pressed tightly against Connor’s, the lower part of your body was pressed against Jacob’s abdomen.

Jacob was starting to thrust harder, his pace becoming quicker. Your body moved against his automatically, like it known this forever.

‘Mate, you gonna join the fun or just gonna stare at her lovely face?’ Jacob grunted out. ‘Because I won’t hold back for long.’

You looked surprised at the man beneath you. Your eyes were wide, full of surprise. Your expression made Connor chuckle a bit, eyes filled with amusement.

‘B-Both of you?’ You stuttered.

‘Don’t worry, baby girl, you’ll be fine. You’ll take both of us.’ He softly kissed you.

Jacob stopped moving, You’d licked your lips, waiting for Connor join you. The nerves were getting the best of you, you were lightly shaking, trembling at the thought of having them both at the same time.

You felt two pairs of arms on your body, the gentle touches. Jacob pressed light kisses, trying to distract you, calm you down, while Connor shifted a bit and took his cock in his hand. He stroked it a bit and then gently pressed against your opening, where Jacob’s cock was already in.

You felt yourself tensing, both of men stopping.

‘Relax. You have to relax, because it will hurt more, love.’

You bit on your lip and tried to relax as much as you could. You felt Connor pressing into you, but your body resisting. Jacob started soothe your back with his hands, while leaving lingering kisses along your body where he could reach.

You bit on your lip harder when you felt Connor entering you, the waves of pain shooting all over your body, a small cry of pain leaving your mouth.

‘Ssh, you’re doing great. Just a bit more.’ Connor pressed a kiss against your throat.

Few moments passed and then you felt it – both of them. The pain was still there, but when they both started to move slowly, it turned into pleasure. You dropped your head against Connor’s shoulder, gripping his biceps, leaving some fingernail’s marks as a reminder of tonight.

Both men started a nice pace, all of your bodies falling into a nice rhythm. You gasped loudly when both of them hit a sensitive spot in you.  
‘Found it!’ Both of them grinned at you.

You pulled your hands from Connor’s body, putting them on the sides of his head, making your breasts dangle in front of his face. The man growled like an animal and quickly attacked them, peppering more kissed on them, pulling harshly on your nipples with his teeth.

When both of them found your spot, they started to thrust into you hard and fast, making you feel dizzy. While Connor was busy with your breasts, Jacob was slapping your ass harshly, leaving red palm marks on your cheeks. You didn’t mind a small amount of pain, you only happily pushed your ass against him and wiggled your hips.

You loudly moaned both of their names, after they gave two sharp thrusts that made you fall against Connor’s body. They cursed and only sped up.

No matter how you moved, you always ended up sandwiched between them. If you bucked against Jacob, his thrusts would send you forward, against Connor. If you bucked against Connor, his thrusts would send you against Jacob. Basically, they trapped you between their bodies, making you see stars, their names leaving your mouth like a mantra,

Jacob’s thrusts were quick and hard, while Connor was thrusting in you fast, too, but more toughly. Both of them creating a nice pleasure, both gentle and rough. And you loved every second of it.

You squeezed your inner walls as best as you could around their shafts, making them hiss. Connor slapped your breasts, and then twisting your nipples harshly, while Jacob yanked your head back by your hair, putting one of his hands around your throat, choking you a little. The sudden change made you whimper and buck harder against them.

‘So, our little slut seems to like it rough. Don’t you, kitten?’ Jacob hissed in your ear, biting on your ear.

‘Y-Yes’

‘One cock is not enough for you, is it, baby girl?’ Connor growled at you, an animal look in his eyes.

‘No!’

‘Such a dirty little slut.’

‘Our slut, Jacob, ours.’

You couldn’t help but moan at their words. They both chuckled darkly and only continued to fuck the living daylights out of you.

You felt your third orgasm of the night coming closer, squeezing your inner walls harder this time and muttering a quick ‘gonna come’ to both of the guys.

‘We’ll come together, you hear me?’ Jacob murmured.

You nodded, not trusting your voice. Both of them started to grunt and you could tell that it will take a few more moments for them to come.

Jacob’s hand snaked to the front your body, quickly diving to your groin and starting to stroke your clit.

‘You’re on your birth control, right?’ Connor weakly questioned.

‘Y-Yeah..’

‘Thank the fuck God.’ They both groaned.

You would have laughed at this, but you were too busy to think about laughing right now. You clamped your hand over Jacob’s, pressing his hand harder against your clit, making you hiss in pleasure. You felt your release so close and you didn’t know for how long you would have the strength to hold it back.

‘Close.’ Jacob grunted.

Connor only nodded and fastened his pace more. The sound of skins slapping only made you closer and gripped both of them, moaning painfully.

You thought the moment will never come, but when you heard Jacob muttering a low ‘now’, you came so hard, that you thought you will pass out from all the pleasure. You screamed their names, eyes closed, body trembling. The guys came loudly, too. Your name leaving their mouths.

When your orgasm went away, your body was still shaking a bit and your pussy felt raw, but you felt happy. The guys gave you a few more thrusts and pulled out.

You felt your mixed juices running down your thighs, making all of you silent. You laid on top of Connor, him stroking your hair with one hand, while the other was on your back. Jacob left the room but soon came back with a towel and cleaned you. When he was done, he climbed on bed.

You rolled of Connor’s body and tucked yourself underneath the bedsheets. The guys followed you, cuddling you from both sides. They gave you kisses on the cheek and warm smiles.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Good and happy.’

They both smirked and Connor turned to turn of the night lamp on his nightstand.

‘We’re definitely doing it, again.’ You whispered in the dark.

Both men snickered and pulled you in their arms. You giggled and soon you all fell happily asleep.


End file.
